Galatrax
Galatrax is a young Half-Orc NPC that appeared multiple times throughout In the Shadow of Entropy. Early Involvement with Gumby Galatrax lived with and worked for his father when Gumby started to gain fame within the Orc district of Ambervale as a formidable arena champion. On one fateful day, Gumby stopped inside of his father's shop for some wears, and Galatrax's father, knowing the inspiration on Galatrax's life Gumby had been, asked if Gumby would take him along in his adventuring. Gumby, seeing a little bit of his own son in Galatrax's eyes, graciously accepted and Galatrax gleefully joined his hero. Soon enough the young Half-Orc would be joining Gumby and company in their next arena battle. The arena ran on reset rules, meaning that any damage that was taken by the team that won would be reset magically at the end of the battle. In this very first battle with Galatrax, he had both hands lobbed off and was left rocking in the fetal position as he was covered in flames. This level of pain was something new to the young Half-Orc, and would not be the end of his suffering. Later in the Underdark, he would find himself impaled through-- an injury that ended up being healable. Not only did he suffer that pain, but he also faced the horror that was the demons that attacked the party. The last straw for Galatrax's psyche was during another arena battle in which he got sucked in a black hole with Gumby and several other foes. An outside force was able to revive him from the black hole, but only after he was methodically picked apart piece by piece by piece by the foes he was trapped inside with. The feeling Galatrax felt was said to be described as watching your existence fade into darkness as the beasts loomed above you, life slipping away, and then slowly blinking, only to find that you're revived and okay again once your eyes re-open. Shortly after this, Galatrax determined that the adventuring life was the life for his heroes-- not necessarily himself. Death During the Fall of Ambervale, Galatrax and his father made their way to Alchemical Dragon Port where they ran into Gumby and the rest of his party. They intended on joining the party of heroes to remain in safety and escape the city, but they were almost immediately engulfed in the fire of one of the dragons that was involved in the destruction of the city. In a last ditch effort, Galatrax was able to throw his son from the flames at the cost of sacrificing himself. Soon after his father's heroics, Gumby came to a now-injured Galatrax's aid. Gumby found himself running with Galatrax in his arms as he was being chased down, flames spewing, from Orkus himself. As the Orkus grew closer it became obvious that the weight of Galatrax would slow Gumby down too much, causing them to both be victims of the demon's flames. Realizing this, Gumby very unwillingly set Galatrax down to accept his demise so that Gumby could continue, easily making it to the Alchemical Dragon with the rest of the party in order to ultimately complete his own quest. Galatrax died brutally in the flames of Orkus. Reappearances Galatrax reappeared briefly alongside Foringuard as an undead foe of Gumby when Gumby and party returned to the fallen Ambervale. Gumby successfully defeated Galatrax in battle causing Galatrax to proclaim in his dying breaths that Gumby had killed him again...again... Galatrax again appeared during The Test of Tian when his body, which had been on display in the Museum of the Dead, was reanimated by a lich, and acted as a foe to the party once more. He was slain in battle by Mathias. Galatrax made what is presumed to be his final appearance in _______________ when his dead, reanimated body posed a threat to Pollumby before she dropped his, as well as the reanimated corpses of Angwyn and Nyles into the depths of a volcano. Category:Non-player Characters